gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
It Takes Two
The number guessing game show where three teams estimate on a series of stunts & demonstrations. NBC version Three celebrity couples competed in this version. On each question both spouses of each celebrity couple gave individual numerical answers to make a single averaged answer. After the celebrity couples gave their answers, a studio audience member guessed which couple was the closest. A correct answer won $100 for the audience member. Later in the run, the audience member won prizes, and if the audience member was right four times, he/she won a car. Veteran straight man Bud Abbott (of the comedy team Abbott & Costello) appeared as a special guest on one episode, reminiscing about his career with Lou Costello. 1997 version A short lived revival ran on The Family Channel from March 10 to May 30, 1997 and was hosted by Dick Clark (who appeared on the NBC series with his wife) with Burton Richardson announcing. The series was produced by Mark Phillips Philms & Telephision with Phillips serving as Executive Producer. Rich DeMichele was Producer while Gary Jonke was the writer. Rules The game was basically the same except there were now two civilian contestants on each team. Once again both players on each team gave individual numerical answers to make one answer (which is usually the average). Each question is now worth money for the team who is the closest, and the team which is the second closest wins half price (3/4 price on the first question, although 1/2 price in earlier episodes). If a two-way tie occurs, both teams get the first or second place money. If a three-way tie occurs, all three teams get the first-place money. If at any point a team hits the answer on the nose, a train whistle goes off, and in addition to the first place money, they also win a prize (usually a Yamaha WaveRunner). The team with the most money wins the game, keeps the cash, wins prizes, and has a chance to answer one last question called the "Brainteaser". Scoring "Brainteaser" (Bonus round) The "Brainteaser" is a question that had to do with an act or demonstration that was already used during the show. Now in the main rounds, the team players write down their answers but in this round, they gave verbal answers, but still their answers were averaged out. If the correct answer is within range higher or lower (either within 20 of their guesses, within the averaged numerical answer, or within their individual answers) they win a grand prize. If the game ended in a tie, the tied teams got to answer the "Brainteaser" with the winners of that question receiving the grand prize. Celebrity Guests Many episodes featured a guest celebrity (sometimes from popular game shows) that came on to either perform a task related to a question or for a question related to their work. * Vicki Lawrence appeared on the Premiere for a question on ironing. * Christina Ferrare of Home & Family stopped by on the second episode for a question about her modeling career; co-host Michael Burger also appeared, although unexpectedly. * Rod Roddy and Janice Pennington of The Price is Right came by on the 5th episode for one of the questions, as well as the "Brainteaser". * Betty White appeared for a question in the second week of the series. * Ruta Lee of High Rollers fame stopped by to roll dice for one question: "How many times will Ruta roll sevens and elevens during the rest of the show?" * Ed McMahon, Dick's co-host on TV's Bloopers & Practical Jokes came by for two questions - one was on his life as Johnny Carson's sidekick, and the other was for his American Family Publishers sweepstakes. * Ron Pearson from Shopping Spree came by to do some juggling for one of the questions. Episode status The 1997 series exists. The fate of the NBC version is unknown, and only two episodes are known to circulate among collectors while the October 27, 1968 Pilot is held by the UCLA Film and Television Archive. Link Rules for It Takes Two '97 Category:Observation Category:Themed Quiz Category:Celebrity Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Ralph Andrews Productions Category:MTM Enterprises Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Long-Running Category:1969 premieres Category:1997 endings